zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstalker the Scorpion/Relationships
This page is comprised of Deathstalker the Scorpion's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. After the brutal murder of his family, Deathstalker has chosen to shut himself off from others, focusing solely on his mercenary profession. With few meaningful relationships, Deathstalker now interacts most with paying clients whom he displays no genuine loyalty for. Relatives *Tarquin (father) *Gladys (mother) *Cedric, Austin and Vincent (older brothers) *Tess and Lita (older sisters) Family Deathstalker was the youngest and runt of his family and often the subject of his older siblings' teasing as a result. Despite this, his brothers Cedric, Austin and Vincent and sisters Tess and Lita were always there for each other. His mother Gladys was loving and tender and his father Tarquin was a strong figure Deathstalker looked up to. Deathstalker never truly got over their deaths, even after getting his revenge on their killer. Love interest Eris the Spider When they first encountered each other, Deathstalker and Eris were at each other's throats in competition to reach their common target. They kept pushing and challenging each other and ended up leaving each with a good impression of the other. They had several more encounters where they developed a rivalry and ended up focusing on besting each other than killing their target. This eventually resulted in the two becoming partners. Since Eris came from a broken childhood like Deathstalker, he felt he could relate to her, however, trust was still building between the two. Eventually, after Deathstalker saved Eris' life a second time, she shared with him her real name and her past as a show of her trust in him. In return, Deathstalker did the same. During most of their time together, Eris would often spout random proverbs, which often annoyed Deathstalker because he could not decipher their meaning. By the time he did, he would be somewhat more enlightened and appreciative of her philosophical view on the world. As they continued working, Deathstalker began experiencing new feelings he had never felt before. This was likely because Eris was the first person since the death of his family with whom he had a meaningful relationship with. He became confused about his feelings, but did not share this with Eris. Eventually, his feelings and emotional attachment to her blossomed into romantic infatuation. But, as these feelings were unfamiliar and - as he felt - a sign of weakness, especially in their line of work, he refrained from pursuing them and decided not to risk their partnership for what might have been unrequited feelings. However, he would come to regret not acting on these feelings when Eris suffered severe wounds during a job. Though he was able to get her away, he could not move her without risking further damage. Though he was desperate to help her, Eris shushed him and asked that he sit with her and watch the stars. Deathstalker wanted to tell her how he felt, but he fell asleep before he could get the chance and to his horror, discovered that she had succumbed to her injuries and died in the night. After burying her, he took her weapons and armor to add to his own arsenal before hunting down those responsible for her death, killing them with her own dual katanas and getting revenge for Eris. Deathstalker was never truly able to move on after Eris' death and felt more lost without her than he ever had before. However, to protect his reputation, he does not tell anyone of his relationship or feelings for Eris, knowing that such information could easily be exploited. On several occasions, he has even been asked by fellow mercenaries where he acquired his dual katanas. Instead of stating they were Eris', he confidently remarks that he stole them off a Gossamer spider ninja he killed. Deathstalker secretly visits her grave, which he left unmarked except for something carved in a nearby tree, with her favorite flowers and talks about what he has been doing. He visits especially often when he feels lost or troubled, in hopes that Eris will give him a sign of what to do. Associates Mammoth Mogul Deathstalker displays some loyalty to Mammoth Mogul, his current employer purely out of their current business transaction. He does whatever Mogul tells him to do so long as Mogul continues paying him. Pan the Goat Deathstalker has a very antagonistic relationship with his current employer's apprentice, Pan. Deathstalker is constantly mocking Pan, calling him a stooge and poking fun at his stiff nature. Pan equally shares disdain for Deathstalker, viewing the assassin as an inconvenience and unnecessary assistance in their plans. Enemies Brone the Vulture Brone was a local crime lord in the Dragon Kingdom to whom Deathstalker's father, Tarquin owed a large sum of money. When Tarquin was unable to pay his debts, Brone ordered the family's execution. Deathstalker, who had run away because of being teased by his siblings for his small size, returned in time to discover the massacre and swore revenge against Brone. After years of training, Deathstalker was able to install himself in Brone's crime empire, working his way up to Brone's personal bodyguard for years until finally getting his revenge. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships (fan)